Percy JacksonHarry Potter crossover
by DayDreamer1357
Summary: Percy and Annabeth find themselves loosing time, literly, they meet Harry, Hermione, and Ron. and togther they all try to get back the time they lost.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth

After the war with Gae, Percy brought her back home with him. Mrs. Jackson and Annabeth had grown close over a period of eight months that Percy had been missing. She came over every weekend that she could to update her. She had often gone into Percy's room and sat on his bed and cried. She even stole his hoodies which were far too big for her, but it made her feel better. They smelled like salt water and ocean breeze. And they never seemed to lose their smell.

Sally was over delighted to see her son after so long. She held his face in hands and kept kissing him, tears streaming down her face. Even his step-father Paul was delighted to see him. Annabeth stood in the corner of the room watching Percy being smothered by his parents. It made her feel a little twinge of jealousy that his parents cared for him so much. She knew her father loved her, but he didn't bother showing it.

It took her awhile but Sally finally noticed Annabeth.

"Oh Percy! You brought Annabeth"

Sally grabbed her and pulled her into a giant family hug.

"You two must be starving!"

She raced off into the kitchen with Paul at her heels. Percy laughed.

"Thats my mom for you"

"She's great"

Percy led her into his bedroom and they threw themselves carelessly on the bed. Annabeth wiggled her way closer to Percy and her head on his chest. She listened to the steady beat of his heart, and slowly her eyes drooped shut.

After her and Percy had been to Tarturus her dreams had gotten worse.

This one was different though. She found herself standing at a train station. All around her familys' boarded and waved goodbye to their loved ones as the train left the station. She looked to her left and nearly jumped out of her skin. There was a man in a white robe with a long white beard. And the strangest thing about him was his hat, which looked like a sleeping cap.

He stared off at the people who swarmed the train station.

"You must find the lost sword and return it to its rightful place"

He continued to look off at nowhere.

"You will have help from three, I will see you soon Annabeth Chase"

He looked at her, his eyes glowed gold. That brought back horrible memories of when Percy had been possessed by an eldion.

She woke up, beads of sweat rolled down her forehead. Percy was still peacefully entranced in his slumber. There was a soft knock on the door and Sally poked her head in.

Her lips curled at the sight of Percy sleeping peacefully.

Annabeth carefully slipped off the bed and followed Sally into the kitchen. The clock read 11:06. Had they really slept that long? It had only been five when they arrived.

She kept thinking about that odd dream she had, _you must find the lost sword and return it to its rightful place, you will have help from three. _

Next thing she knew it was 11:30. Her face went pale when she looked at the clock. It had been 11:06 only a few seconds ago, althought it could have just been her imagination, but she didn't think so.

"Annabeth dear, why don't you go off to bed, you can sleep in the guest bedroom"

She nodded.

Sally lead her to her room and gave her a few blankets for the bed.

It seemed only like two minutes but for two hours Annabeth stared up at the ceiling. She let out a big huff and sat up. All of the sudden she heard a scream. _Percy._

She flew off her blankets and ranv across the hall to where Percy's room was. Paul stood in the doorway, and Sally slowly inched her way to Percy. His face was streaked with tears and sweat rolled down his face. He was holding Riptide and muttering something under his breath that she didn't quite catch.

She slipped pass pall and walked to Percy.

She carefully lowered his sword.

"Percy"

They locked eyes, another tear slipped down his face. She leaned in and kissed him gently on the forehead.

Percy rapped his arms around her waste and lied his head on her chest wall she gently ran her fingers through his hair.

Sally and Paul were amazed at how easily she was able to calm him down, it usily took them far longer to on these kind of nights.

Annabeth sat on Percy's bed and he lied his head in her lap.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

He woke up to Annabeth shaking him.

"Percy! Wake up! Your drooling on me!"

"Sorry" he muttered

He was emberassed that he woke her up in the middle of the night because of a bad dream. He was suppost to be the strong one, Annabeth shouldn't have to come into his room in the middle of the night and stay with him just because of a bad dream.

He got up off the bed and grabbed a hoodie from his closet and slipped it on.

"Percy…"

"Yeah?"

"So… I have been noticing something rather odd"

She told him about her dream she had and explained how it seemed they were losing time.

"What do you mean 'losing time'?"

"Like last night, it was 11:06 then a few seconds later it was 11:30"

That gave him something to think about. He stared at her. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun. For some reason he found it cute.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bed and gathered her in his arms.

"We can get through anything… as long as we are together"

He kissed her and held her tightly, he remembered his dream and squeezed her even tighter, not wanting to let go… not wanting to lose her again.

Both Annabeth and Percy both ate their blue pancakes in silence. Sally and Paul sat across from them staring at them as if they would break at any moment.

"I haven't seen either of you in so long, what happend when you were away?"

"Um, well…" she looked over at Percy as if saying, _help_.

Percy cleared his throat.

"Uh we made some friends"

"Where are they?" Paul asked.

Annabeth choked, he could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"Excuse me" she croaked

She scooted her chair back and stepped outside.

Percy looked at Paul, he couldn't help but give him a look that said: _nice going_.

When he stepped outside closing the door behind him. He sat down on the step next to Annabeth and she leaned up against him.

He could feel her shaking as he held her. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"It shouldn't of been him, it shouldn't of been either of them" she sobbed.

"Let's go for a walk, get our minds off of these things"

Annabeth nodded.

Together they walked the streets of Manhatten eating ice cream and chatting up a storm.

It was nice to see Annabeth smile, after all they had been through it was nice to see her happy.

They sat on a bench and watched as traffic passed. Annabeth was staring across the street in horror. Percy followed her gaze and saw a man in silk robes and a long white beard and tiny glasses that sat on his nose staring at them.

A car passed them blocking their view for a split second, but when it was gone _he_ was gone too.

"That's the man I saw in my dream." she said.

And for some horrible reason Percy felt things were about to take a crazy turn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth**

They both decided to head back to the apartment.

Annabeth saw lots of owls flying overhead. Like _a lot_ of owls.

Her mother's sacred animal was an owl, so maybe there was some sort of signal to her from her mother.

Percy seemed to notice them too.

"Your mom?" he asked.

"I-I don't know," she stuttered.

More and more owls seemed to come until they were circling in the sky and following them.

Percy and Annabeth made it back to the apartment. The owls still did not leave. They circled the entire building and sat on the rails outside the windows.

A white owl with a few black spots tried to come in through a window if Sally hadn't slammed the window shut. The confused owl flew away and perched on a lamp post nearby.

"What's with all the owls?" asked Paul.

"I don't know, they just started following us on the way home," replied Percy.

Annabeth sat quietly on the couch and read her book. She tried to avoid Sally's gaze. She almost felt like her boyfriends mom could see right through her when she was upset.

Percy came over and plopped himself next to her while eating a blue cookie.

Annabeth curled up to him shivering, only then did she realize it was _snowing_ outside.

"Um, Percy it's snowing,"

A look of worry crossed his face.

He took another bite off his blue cookie and stared out the window.

"Do want some hot chocolate dear?" asked Sally startling Annabeth out of her daze.

"Yes please,"

She watched, as slowly the sun went down.

She could feel her eyelids getting and her head started to droop. She felt arms wrap around her and pull her closer, then she fell asleep.

That's when her dreams started. She saw a boy dressed in a black robe and a red tie, he was gathered with one other boy and a girl who were dressed like him.

"Dumbledore said they should be here soon," said the boy with glasses.

"Do we know who it is?" asked the girl.

"Harry, I don't have a good feeling about this," said the redhead.

The boy who goes by Harry looked around the room with caution.

"Remember, we can't tell anyone," said Harry.

The girl pursed her lips.

"Hermione, you haven't told anyone… right?"

"Of course not! Have you Ron?"

"No…" replied Ron.

He bit his lip and shifted.

"Did Dumbledore tell you who is coming?" asked Hermione.

"No… he just said that there was going to be a girl and a boy, but they are not like us." said Harry.

"Like muggles?" asked Ron.

"I don't know,"

Annabeth's dream shifted, she stood in a dark musky cave. _You must find the sword and return it to its rightful place. _

In front of her appeared a figure in a black robe. At first she thought _Hades?_ No it was not him. There was a different kind of power emanating off of him.

Her dream shifted again. She saw Harry standing in a tower. Owls circled all around him. The white owl that ran into the window sat on his arm.

"Get this to Ginny, she needs to know what's happening." he gave the bird a small envelope and it flew out the window.

Harry turned around, his face filled with alarm and he grabbed out what looked like a wand.

_Could he see her? _

"Expecto patronum!" he yelled. Instantly she was blinded by a white light.

She shot up in her bed. She tried to open her eyes but she couldn't see anything. Everything was white. She remembered when she had been blinded in Tartarus.

"Percy!" she sobbed. Silence.

"PERCY!" she screamed.

The door flew open.

"Annabeth?" called a voice.

"Percy!" she kept sobbing.

Arms wrapped around her.

"Hey, hey, it's ok.I'm here,"

"Percy! I can't see!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy**

A blood curdling scream shook the apartment.

"Percy!"

Percy flew off his covers and ran out of his room.

"PERCY!" Another scream came from down the hall. Annabeth was calling his name.

He raced down the hall and ran into her room.

"Annabeth?" He called.

"Percy!" She called back.

Annabeth was sitting on her bed sobbing. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. I'm here,"

"Percy I can't see!" She sobbed.

That's when she looked up at him. Her eyes were pure white. His blood went ice cold. He remembered lying helplessly on the ground watching Annabeth wander alone calling his name.

"Oh gods, what happened?" He asked.

He didn't let her answer. He scooped her up in his arms and brought her into the kitchen.

He sat her down at the table. She continued to sob.

"It's gonna be ok," he reassured her. But he didn't even know himself if she was gonna be ok.

That hadn't helped her crying. She sat at the table and cried as Percy rummaged through the cupboards. Finally Percy's mother and stepfather came into the kitchen.

"Percy? What in heavens are you doing?"

He didn't bother answering her question.

"Ambrosia, where's the ambrosia?!"

"It's in the medicine cabinet,"

"Where's the medicine cabinet?!" Percy started yelling.

Sally quickly but calmly came to Percy's side and dug out a little silver canister.

Percy swiped it from her hands and ran to Annabeth.

Paul was trying to calm her down but it was no use.

"Annabeth, I need you to calm down for one second. I have some ambrosia that I need you to drink," said Percy.

Annabeth didn't reply but she calmed herself. He put the canister in her hands and she drank.

They all waited quietly as she drained the whole container. The whites in her eyes started to clear.

"Percy!" She lunged forward and rapped her arms around his neck.

"It's ok, I'm here," he said brushing his hands through her hair.

"Oh Percy, it was horrible!" She cried. '

"I know it's over now,"

He pulled her off the chair and brought her back to his room. Even though Paul protested he didn't listen.

Percy shut the door behind him making sure his parents weren't following them. He gently set Annabeth on her bed.

"What happened?" He asked calmly.

Annabeth explained her dream detail by detail.

"So he was able to see you?"

Annabeth wiped her cheek, and nodded. She was

Wearing one of Percy's hoodies, because she said they always made her feel better. Annabeth slumped over and put her head on Percy's shoulder.

"You better get some rest," he said.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked, her voice weak and hollow from crying. She rapped her arm around his.

"Please?" She pleaded, she sounded on the verge of tears.

"Of course, always," said Percy. And with that he kissed her on the lips as another tear slipped down her cheek.

The next morning Sally and Paul were gone. They had jury duty.

Percy made Annabeth blue pancakes hoping they would cheer her up. She just sat quietly at the table and read her book. She often did this when she was trying to get her mind on something else.

"Do you wanna do something today?" He asked.

"Like what?"

"Well, there's a new museum that just opened a few days ago across town,"

"Cool,"

"It's a Greek and Roman museum, it has architecture from way back when." Percy knew that would get her attention, knowing that she loved architecture.

"Really?!" Annabeth closed her book and set down on the table.

Percy felt her arms wrap around his waist.

"Are you gonna take me to it?" She asked

"Maybe," he smirked.

"When?"

"After you pretend to enjoy my pancakes,"

Annabeth squeaked and squeezed him tightly.

"I love you Wise Girl,"

"I love you Seaweed Brain,"

Percy put down his spatula and wrapped his arms around Annabeth and kissed her.

After their blue breakfast, they got dressed and packed a backpack full of things they may need. And just in case Percy grabbed some ambrosia. Annabeth wore her Yankees cap that her mother gave her. When all of the gods got confused and mixed up between Greek and Roman, her hat had stopped working. But as a reward, her mother gave the hat a new power. It only turned her invisible when she willed it too, otherwise she could just wear around anywhere she wanted like a normal hat.

They had to take a bus because his parents had taken the car. He didn't mind that much because he didn't want to damage the car any more than he already had.

When they arrived at the museum Annabeth was head over heels with excitement. They spent hours looking over the blueprints and structures, every time they moved on she would stop for another thirty minutes to explain the history of the artifact.

This was definitely not Percy's idea of fun, but he would do anything for his Wise Girl.

After four hours of looking through the museum, they had decided to go back to some places they had been before during the war with Kronos. _Had they really been through that many wars?_ He thought.

They went back to where the main battle was. Where Daedalus's statues were, the flying pig.

But they found something that really shocked them. Manhattan had to have lots of construction done on it after the war, so there was now a park. It had some trees and a small pond and a couple of benches.

They walked through the park and admired the scenery. Annabeth suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Hey what's…"

Percy followed her gaze. Over by some rose bushes sat a stone.

**In loving memory of Silena Beauregard, hero of Manhattan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy**

Annabeth covered her mouth and tears welled up in her eyes. Percy grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the stone.

He felt horrible, but he knew it was best if they left the park.

Annabeth was silent as they walked.

"I have been thinking," she said as she but her nails.

"And?"

"After we go to college at New Rome, maybe we can lead normal lives. You know, like do things normal people do."

She stared off into the sunset and thought clouded her face.

"We could get married,"

Annabeth stopped. She looked at Percy and smiled.

"I would love that more than anything in the world Seaweed Brain,"

"Anything that you wish shall be done Wise Girl,"

But what was about to happen next, Percy could have never of guessed. The world around them completely froze.

"What the-" He was suddenly cut off by the wind that pushed them both over. They were both sprawled on the ground trying to regain their balance but the wind just blew harder.

Then Percy realized they were also being sucked toward a whole. Annabeth had managed to grab a pole. Percy clawed at the ground to try and get something to hold onto, but there was nothing.

"Percy!"

He tried to respond, but the wind sucked away his breath.

Annabeth let go of the pole and the wind carried her, _just my luck._ He thought. Without meaning to Annabeth slammed into him and knocked them both into the dark endless whole in the ground.

It almost felt like they falling into Tartarus all over again. Just this time Percy didn't know where Annabeth was. He heard her screams. But then again those might have been his own.

Blinding light suddenly split the air. Percy opened his eyes, and to his surprise he was falling in sky. A small piece of land came into view. From what it looked like there was a _castle. _

Annabeth grabbed his hand, apparently she had been falling with him the whole time and was trying to get his attention.

"Percy! There's water!"

But her words only washed over him. His gaze caught the lake that she was frantically trying to point out.

He tried with all of his strength to try and summon it, but nothing happened.

Yup, they were as good as dead. But just like that? Sucked from all of reality, shot up into the sky and was falling to their doom. Percy thought he might die heroically, maybe just after the saving the world.

"Percy!"

"I can't!"

They fell faster and the castle came closer into view. Small figures in black spotted the ground.

Then two of the small black dots kept getting closer and closer, until they were right next to them. They wore black robes and were flying, no riding on… brooms?

"Hold on!" On of them yelled.

One of them grabbed Annabeth and attempted to pull her up onto the broom. The other one reached out to Percy.

"Grab my hand!" He yelled.

Percy reached up and grabbed his outstretched arm. He thought he might make it. But his hand slipped from his rescuers.

"NO!" That was the last thing he heard before hitting the ground with a sickening _crack. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Annabeth**

Her feet safely hit the ground. The large crowd of people parted for her.

Percy was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Oh gods Percy!"

She kneeled by his side. The crowd stood and stared whispering and gasping.

"Percy! Oh gods, oh gods,"

Blood streaked down the side of his head. She reached for his wrist and felt for a pulse. To her relief there was a heartbeat but it was quickly dying away.

"You are not dying on me Seaweed Brain! Not now!"

She was about to start doing CPR when a voice pierced the silence.

"Out of the way!"

It was the man she saw in her dreams. The one in the white robe and the tiny glasses that were perched on his nose.

Two others followed close behind him with a stretcher. They lied it next to Percy and slid him onto it.

"What are you doing?" She yelled, "Don't hurt him!" They picked up the stretcher and hurried off with Percy. She tried chasing after them, but someone grabbed her arm and held her back.

"They don't let you visit until they know everything," she turned and nearly jumped out of her skin.

It was the girl she had seen in her dream.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she extended her hand. Annabeth stared at her like she was an alien.

She lowered her hand.

"What did they do with Percy?" Was all that Annabeth could choke up.

"Is that boy they carried off Percy?" She asked. Annabeth nodded.

"Well, they are gonna try to help him. Seeing that you two fell from the sky…" she looked and made a face.

Two others boys ran up behind her.

"Hermione," Hermione turned around. It was Harry. The boy in the tower.

Their eyes met, and they stood speechless.

"Your…" his voice trailed off.

"Do you two know each other?" Asked the boy who goes by Ron.

Annabeth pursed her lips and folded her arms. Then she turned to Hermione.

"I need to see my friend," she said. But they were more than friends. They had been through _so _much together.

"Now," she demanded.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but the man in the white robe strode across the grass to her.

Annabeth stumbled backwards as he came closer.

"No need to fear child," he said "I'm Dumbledore,"

"Chase, Annabeth Chase," she replied. She looked over and glared at Harry. And he shot her back a _what?_ Look.

"What did you do with Percy?"

"If your referring to your friend, he is in the infirmary. We have the best witches in the whole school treating him."

"Witches? School?" She asked in shock. Maybe that's why they were riding around on a broom.

"Oh dear, you better follow me young lady,"

**I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! I will be posting every week on Saturday, and I promise the chapters will be longer. Leave a comment and let me know what you guys think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Annabeth**

She followed Dumbledore through the yard, people stared at her as she walked past.

"Now," Dumbledore turned and faced her, "I know you are here for a reason, we are losing time."

That shocked Annabeth, so she really wasn't imagining things.

"I know this is all very different from what your use to, but you need to stay here so we can figure out how to fix this… time problem"

Annabeth bit her lip. She didn't know what to do. All she could think about was Percy.

"It is the begining of the year, and you will be sorted into houses for the year," he said.

"Um,"

Dumbledore put his hand on her arm. She flinched and pulled away.

"I want to see Percy," she scowled.

"As you wish,"

Annabeths heart raced. She had to play it cool. She couldn't shut down, not now. Not when Percy needed her.

She followed the strange old man down the hall.

Their footsteps echoed down the deep coridors.

They finally made it to a room filled with beds. And in one sat Percy.

She ran to his side. His face was pale, a banaged cover the top of his forehead, dried blood streaked his cheek.

_Water. _She thought, _water will heal him. _

"I will let you two be," and with that he left.

"Oh gods Percy, The Fates really have it out for us don't they?"

It was almost as if a smile twitched at the side of his lips. Was he able to hear her? She probably just imagining things.

"Anyway, this place is a school for wizards. At least that's what the old man said. He told me he needed us here, that we would get sorted into houses whatever that meant,"

She slipped her hand under his. His fingers were cold, she squeezed his hand, but nothing happened.

"You have to wake up, I can't do this without you,"

But didn't move. She would give anything just to see his sea green eyes sparkle when he smiled. His sly grin.

She wasn't going to lose him. She couldn't.

Heels clacked down the long halls. A teacher maybe?

"I thought I would find you in here," said Hermione.

"Yeah…" she replied quietly.

"What happened between you and Harry?" she asked.

"Well, I- _we_ get these dreams, but they are not really dreams. We can sometimes see people talking at that moment. Or something that had happened. And… well… I saw him in a tower. And he turned around, said some words and literly blinded me,"

"How are you not blind right now?"

"Percy helped me, and since you are… y'know a witch. Why can't you just heal him with magic?"

"It doesn't really work the same for muggles,"

"Muggles?"

"Non-magic people, muggles, we don't know what the magic would do to you guys. And we don't want to risk it,"

"We are _not_ _muggles_, we're demigods,"

"Really? Like have god half mortal? I thought that was just a myth!"

"And up until today, I thought wizards and witches were just a myth,"

"What's it like? I mean, I have read many books and storys about it. But are you Greek or Roman?" curiosity filled her eyes.

"Greek, and may I ask does this place have a library?"

"Of course! It is a school after all, I can take to it!"

Annabeth looked back at Percy.

"I would love to later… but for now I would like to stay with Percy,"

Annabeth frowned. They lost their backpack. The ambrosia…

"Here," Hermione handed her a book. "It has all you need to know about the wizarding world,"

She took the book from Hermione.

**Percy**

Percy's ears rang…

His head felt like it had been split into two. The last thing he remembered was falling out of the sky.

He opened his eyes. He had to blink a few times before he could see clearly.

"Ugh," he let out a groan.

Annabeth's head sat on his leg. A book in hand.

He combed his fingers through her long blond hair. She began to stir.

"Percy?" She lifted her head.

"Oh my gods! Percy!" She lunged herself at Percy.

"Ow.."

"Percy, oh my gosh! I thought you were dead!"

"Hades has to try harder than that," tears filled Annabeth's eyes.

"Whe-where are we?" He looked around.

"U-um at a school for wizards,"

This hardly shocked Percy, if there were gods. Why couldn't there be wizards too?

"How do you feel?" She asked putting her hand on his arm.

"I think I'm ok,"

She smiled.

Annabeth explained everything to Percy. How he had been asleep for a _day_. Even that the strange old man wanted them to stay.

After sitting and listening to her, his headache had faded. And his ears stopped ringing.

He sat up.

"Hey, hey, take it easy," Annabeth complained trying to push him back down.

"Im really ok," he replied, taking her hand off his chest.

She gave him the mom look.

"Im ok! Really!" Annabeth pursed her lips and helped him to feet.

"Why am I wet?" he asked relizing his hair and clothes were damp.

Annabeth turned red.

"I tried dumping water on you to see if it would heal you,"

"Im guessing it didn't work…?"

"Nope,"

"Weird,"

"C'mon, lets go, Hermoine told me that if you woke up by tonight we would get sorted into houses,"

Annabeth pulled him along.


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy**

The castle was huge. There were stairs that moved. Annabeth seemed to be able to scope her way out through the castle with ease. People stared at them as they walked past.

"Once your sorted into a house they will give us new clothes!" She said beaming.

She seemed to be excited about this whole new 'world'. But Percy still felt uneasy about it all. It seems fishy.

See what I did there?

They made it to the dining hall. Annabeth burst through the doors, and the chaos began.

Kids swormed them.

"Where did you come from?"

"What happened?"

"What are you?"

Three people shoved their way through the crowd.

"Give them some space guys!" Said a boy. Annabeth seemed to tense at the sight of him.

Percy reached over and laced his hand through hers. She gripped him hard.

A girl grabbed Annabeth's other hand and pulled her along. Annabeth gripped Percy's hand tighter he guessed because she didn't want to lose him in the crowd.

They found seats at a table.

"I'm Harry, this is Ron. And that's Hermione" he said. Percy nodded.

"I'm Annabeth, and this is Percy"

Percy smiled.

"Hi…" he smiled.

"What are you guys?" Asked Ron.

Hermione elbowed Ron.

"Ow! What was that for?" He rubbed his arm.

"What he means is…" she looked at Ron.

"How did find yourselves here?" She asked.

Annabeth squeezed his hand tighter. It was obvious she wasn't going to say anything.

"We are from Manhattan"

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

The silence made Percy uncomfortable.

A voice boomed through the room.

"Welcome students, to another year of Hogwarts" he continued "For those of you who have never been here before, we will sort you into a house, when you hear your name called please stand"

He started naming of meaningless names. The person would stand, sit down in front of everybody. A hat is placed on him or her… and the rest was a blur.

Percy sat and spaced out, until he heard Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth tensed, she let go of Percy's hand and stood. Some people started snickering and whispering in the other's ear. That made him mad.

She walked to the front where the old man stood, and sat down on the stool.

The old man placed a hat on her head as he had done with everyone before her.

The most shocking part was the hat talked…

"Mm interesting. You are not like the others. Mhm…"

Everyone in the room watched with anticipation.

"Ravenclaw!" it yelled.

One of the tables who were dressed mostly in blue, all stood up and started cheering. Annabeth got up from the stool and joined them.

She looked over at Percy with a look of, 'I'm sorry'.

"Percy Jackson" he called.

Percy stood, he walked down to the stool just as she had seen Annabeth do. He tried his best to ignore the kids that whispered, "He's the kid that fell from the sky with the Ravenclaw girl,"

He sat down on the stool and watched the crowd. But mostly his girlfriend.

"Interesting… much like her… Gryffindor!" it yelled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Percy**

The table of Gryffindors went crazy and cheered. Percy could glanced over at Annabeth, she seemed mostly happy. His shoulders shrank seeing her talking to her fellow Ravenclaw's not caring that he had been chosen for Gryffindor.

He joined his table and was greeted with pats on the back. And some smiles and compliments. But it mostly all was drowned out. I wave a dizziness washed over him making him stumble onto the bench. Hermione stood and scolded those who crowded him. "Give him some space!"

Everyone seemed to calm down and sit. "Are you okay?" she asked him. Percy's vision started to blur and his ears rang. This time Ron was looking over at him with a worried look on his face. But Harry only glared at him.

Nausea had overtaken his stomach, which made matters worse. His voice finally found him, "I-I'm going to head to the…." he spaced out for a few seconds until said, " dorms."

Ron and Hermione looked at him, their faces tight with confusing and worry. But Harry's scowl only deepened. "Do you need someone to walk you there? You look terrible." said Ron.

It took Percy a few minutes to process what they were telling him. "Percy?" Hermione touched his arm and pulled away stumbling off the bench. "No.. no I'm fine." he had to focus to make sure he did not trip over his own feet. Some of the room quieted, he could feel cold eyes following him out of the room.

Percy shoved his hands into his pockets. He steadied his feet, and was taking deep breaths.

He almost made it to the dorms, thanks to the talking pictures on the wall. His walking had gotten better, every now and then he would place his hand on the wall so he wouldn't fall.

_Deep breaths, deep breaths._

He kept telling himself.

A soft voice echoed past him. "Percy?" footsteps followed. A cold hand touched his arm. He startled looking over, but he quickly relaxed seeing it was Annabeth. "Are you okay? I saw you leave." her grey eyes studied him as though he were a book. Percy's eyebrows creased.

"You look troubled, are you okay babe?" Percy drew back. _Babe?_ When had she ever called him _babe_? "It will be okay, I'm here now," she stepped closer to him. Percy had backed away until his back touched the cold stone. She pressed foreward. Annabeth slid her hands up his chest until their were on his cheeks. He wanted to say something, or push her away, but he couldn't seem to get his body to move. One of her hands strayed and pushed through his hair.

"I'm here…" her voice dropped had dropped into a whisper.

She leaned her face towards him until their lips were inches away from touching.

"Your not.." his words slurred. He put his hands up and with all he had, he pushed her away. She stumbled back surprised. "What do you mean babe?" she slowly made her way back to him. "It's me, Annabeth," Percy shook his head. He pushed himself off the wall and tried to keep walking. "Wow, your smarter than I thought you would be in this condition," she said laughing. She easily shoved him back onto the wall. "It looks like we have to do this the hard way." she went to kiss him when Annabeth's called frantically down the hall. But it wasn't the Annabeth in front of him. The girl in front of him let out a growl.

Percy tried to push her away again, but she had a surprisingly good grip on him. She looked at him again. She pushed her lips against.

Percy's body went limp. He fell to his knees, and fell into his side. The girl's wicked laugh echoed in his head. Within seconds she vanished, a curdling scream followed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Annabeth**

Annabeth felt like she was back in the Athena's cabin. Being surrounded by boys and girls who had books in their hands or were arguing over which answer they thought was better, or made more sense. She had three girls surrounding her asking her all sorts of questions. "Is he your boyfriend?" "Where are you from?" "Is it true you fell from the sky?" "If he's not your boyfriend then do you think he would be interested in dating me?"

Annabeth was hesitant to answer that she and Percy really did fall from the sky. But she made sure to make it clear that Percy was her boyfriend. All three of the girls left her alone when she told them that Percy was hers. She had seen that he was chosen for Gryffindor, Annabeth tried to ignore him so that he would not see her disappointment in being in different houses. She was worried that they would not get to see each other much. Annabeth knew that he was looking at her while he was walking to his table.

She kept mingling with her classmates, telling them wonderful stories of greek gods, while they told her stories of great wizards. She had started to enjoy herself listening to their heroic things that the school had done.

Something caught her eye. Her gaze shifted to Percy who was stumbling away from his table. Annabeth told them she would be back, and with that she left.

It took her awhile to figure out which way he had gone. She asked a few pictures here and there. They said which way he had gone, and every time they told her he looked awful, hardly being able to hold himself up. Her pace quickly turned into a run.

She was running down a hallway, when the sound of her own voice caught her attention. She peeked slowly around a corner.

Percy was pressed up against a wall. _She_ was standing against him, keeping him pinned. Annabeth called out his name. The girl looked over at her and growled. She started running towards Percy. Before she could get to him, the girl pressed her lips against Percy's. The color drained from his face. He fell to his knees and the girl vanished. Annabeth cried out.

She ran towards him. He fell to the side. She fell to her knees and pulled him against her. Percy's sat gently on her lap. "Percy," she sobbed, "I'm here," he stared out the ceiling dazed. His gaze flicked to her. "Stay with me, stay with me Seaweed Brain," she stared into his eyes, he watched her back. His blinks became slower and that's when she realised his sea green eyes had turned grey. "No, no, no stay awake!" he kept looking up at her. His hand reached up and touched hers that sat on his cheek. A single tear slipped down his cheek. Then his hand fell to the ground. She pulled his limp body closer to her as her sobbs turned into painful wails. She could feel his heartbeat against her… slowly dying away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Annabeth**

"Not again! Not again!" she clenched her eyes shut.

Footsteps came down the hall. It was Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They all drew up short. Hermione turned the other way and ran back to the dining hall for help. Ron and Harry raced towards her. "You shouldn't be here," said Harry giving her a hard look. He raised his wand and yelled, "Specto Patronum!"

Everything turned white again. Just as it had in her dream. But she wasn't blind. She was back in the dining hall. "Is he your boyfriend?" asked the girl. Annabeth looked around shocked. "Are you okay Annabeth?"

She stood up not bothering to answer the question. Percy was stumbling out the door. "Oh gods," she spun in circles and scanned the room. "It all happened so fast," then she ran after Percy again.

She knew the way she had taken before. A voice rang in her head. _So close to death so many times. _

Annabeth stopped, she turned in a full circle twice. But she found no one.

_Maybe he is destined to die. Maybe his heart is not supposed to be beating. His heart has already almost stopped beating twice now… I can do it again. _

"Stop!" she yelled. But the voice continued.

_Isn't it funny how time seems to be repeating itself? But each time they are different scenarios? The bad dreams. Perseous Jackson's deaths? _

Annabeth ignored the voice and kept running. She got to the hall where it had all happened before. The girl who looked like her was inches away from kissing him.

"Stop! Please!" but she didn't listen. She kissed him. And he fell, and she vanished. Just like she had before. Annabeth fell to the ground at his side. His eyes were closed, his body was cold. She felt for a heartbeat… but there was nothing. "No!" she screamed. The windows around her shattered. A puddle of blood surrounded Percy. Gasps filled the room. She looked up, and all around her were the Ravenclaws… Gryffindors… Slytherins… and the Hufflepuffs. They all stood horrified. She looked down and found a knife in her hands.

"She killed the boy!" one of them yelled. Harry came towards her. This time he had no wand in his hand. He grabbed Annabeth and yanked her to her feet. She yelped.

"You shouldn't be here," he said scowling at her. He shoved her, and she found herself falling, Harry peered out the window he had pushed her from. He smiled wickedly at the sound of her screams. She hit the ground with a _crack_. And everything went black.

But she wasn't dead… a voice spoke in her head. The same one that had before.

_Everyone has some terrible fate. You can't do anything about it. I am the Master of Time. I control all. No matter what you do… or what choices you make. You will find that you and Perseous Jackson will DIE a HORRIBLE DEATH YOU ARE DESTINED! _

Annabeth screamed. And all fell silent.


	12. Chapter 12

**Annabeth**

After her scream pierced her ears, all had fallen into silence. A bright white light crept across her vision. Her body shaking violently.

She heard muffled voices. Yet her vision was still stained white. Color slowing crept back.

She found herself back, standing in front of Percy's apartment. Feeling came into her feet. A wave of pain crashed over her body sending her sprawling to the ground with a cry. She curled up into a ball and sobbed. Trying to shake the memory of Percy's lifeless body lying in her arms. The single tear that slipped down his cheek before his heart slowly stopped beating. Her hands slid up to her ears trying to block out the voice that threatened to creep back into her head.

Shivers went down her spine. Her body shook and pained sobs escaped her lips.

She wished the ground would open and swallow her whole.

I cold frail hand grabbed her arm. She jerked away screaming, pulling her knees tight to her chest she tried to get a grip on herself.

"Annabeth! I need you to calm down! Please!" his voice rang in her ears.

She let out a few more sobs.

"Annabeth!"

She took in shuddered breaths trying to clear her head. Everything was silent. Her breaths shallowed. She felt arms wrap around her and pull her into a tight embrace.

Her hands fell from her ears.

"I know…" he said, "It happened to me too,"

Her stomach twisted into tight knots. She choked down the vile sour taste that had gathered in her mouth.

She pulled away from the embrace.

Percy sat sprawled on the ground alongside her. Her eyes scanned his body. Searching for blood. Lastly her eyes landed on his. A relieved gasp left her seeing his bright sea green eyes.

"You were dead- there was this voice- you died-" she stuttered hysterically.

"I know it happened to me too," there was pain in is expression. "I had to watch you, wander aimlessly like-" his voice faltered, "Like you did in Tartarus, and there was nothing I could do,"

"Did you hear it too? The voice?" she asked. He nodded. His expression grim, his eyes seemed dampened. They were still bright green. But the world had seemed to wipe away his joy that he used to have. She remembered the carefree boy that had stumbled into Camp Halfblood. His innocence, and the bewilderment of all made her heart ache. Seeing him now… stripped… broken.

"None of that was real…" he said, his gaze trailing over to the house. "My mother.. Paul.." he looked back at Annabeth. Their gazes locked. "Except you…" his frown deepened.

"Are you in pain?" she asked him.

He scanned his own body for injuries. "Everything hurts… but I'm fine. What about you?"

"Same thing as you. But I didn't experience as much suffering as you did." he flinched.

Her drew himself up from the ground and offered her outstretched hand.

As he pulled her to her feet, she could see the pain in his movements. He didn't complain.

He wrapped an arms around her, staring up at his home.

**Percy**

He drew in a shaky breath and laced his fingers through Annabeth's. She squeezed his hand tightly. Together they went up the steps. Percy reached forward and hesitantly placed his hand on the knob and twisted it, swinging open the door.

They walked through the door, shutting it behind them. Percy's parents sat at the table. Disbelief painted across their features. Sally stood up from her seat. Her cheeks flushed.

"Oh my god… Percy!" her voice quaked. Percy stood in the doorway. Motionless. Ashamed.

"Hi mom." he said barely meeting his mother's eyes. Paul was now standing beside her. They both stood and gawked at their son. He was home. "We… we didn't know if you were still alive.. or.. or what happened to you!" His mother threw her arms around Percy and gripped him tightly, afraid he might disappear if she let go. Paul joined in and hugged them both.

Annabeth stood behind them lingering in the doorway. Percy pulled away from embrace still shaken up from the past events. Realization crept into Sally's face as she looked behind Percy.

"Oh! Annabeth!" She squeaked. Sally threw her arms around Annabeth.

Paul clapped Percy on the back, "I'm glad your home safe...son,"

Percy flinched. Paul had not yet called him son, but his mother and Paul had been together for a little longer than a year now. _A year._

A small cry startled Percy. Sally gasped and gripped Percy's arm and pulled him down the hall.

They walked into his parent's room, and in the corner sat a small crib. Another small whimper came from the corner. Percy gaped at his mother. She pushed him towards the crib.

Percy peaked over the edge letting his eyes adjust to the dark. He peered down at the now cooing figure. A smile spread across his face.

"Estelle…" he breathed. He scooped his arms into the crib and carefully lifted her into his arms. Estelle giggled and reached her hand up to Percy's face. "I'm your big brother," he rocked back and forth, still holding her as if she were a china doll.

He stood there and watched her. And she watched him back. He didn't know how long he had been standing there holding her, but he didn't really care.

His gaze swooped to his mother. "How...how old.. is she?" He was hardly able to get the words out.

She grimaced and watched him carefully cradle her. "Five months old," she responded.

Percy took in a breath, his eyes crept up to Annabeth. Percy turned back to his mother and gently gave the child back to his mother.

A cold hand slid down Percy's arm and into his hand. A sharp shiver went down his spine as he gripped Annabeth's hand.

"I bet you two are starving," Sally commented. "We could eat." Annabeth's voice sounded tired and scratchy. She looked as though she was dull to the world.

Sally passed Estelle to Paul who had, at some point, lingered in. "I'll go heat up some leftovers." she quickly left the room, giving Percy a tight squeeze on the arm before she left.

**Annabeth**

Percy and Annabeth sat on the couch in the living room. She was curled up to Percy under a blanket, staring out the window.

A white owl with spots, the same one she could have sworn they had seen before, flew past the window. She sucked in a breath. Percy squeezed her hand, "I saw it too,"

_Good. _She thought. _At least I'm not crazy._


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! I am so glad you have been enjoying the story, sorry I have not posted any chapters for a few months. But I'm happy to say that I will be posting chapters more regularly now. 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Annabeth**

Sally called out from the kitchen, "Come eat!"

Percy got up first, he held his hands out and pulled Annabeth off the couch. "You okay?" she sternly nodded.

Once in the kitchen, they found their spots at the small circular table. Sally gave them their food, and silently went back to work on dishes. Percy didn't seem very hungry, Annabeth didn't feel like eating, but she knew she needed food.

"So… why were you gone so long?" Sally asked, from the kitchen sink. "Um.. well. We were training at camp. Y'know just normal camp stuff." Percy replied.

Sally stopped. She slowly turned her head to look back at them. "Percy, I called camp, they said they hadn't heard from you two and some other campers for a few months."

Both Percy and Annabeth stared at their food. She felt bad for not responding, but what could she have said? 'Oh yeah! We were on this giant ship with some Romans fighting bad guys, Percy got possessed a couple times. Then, Percy and I fell into Tartarus, we almost died. When we made it out, one of our friends actually died.'

No, no way could they tell Sally and Paul what happened. She wouldn't want to worry his mom after all she did to comfort her in Percy's disappearance.

"We were, uh, just on a quest.. No biggie. Just had to retrieve something." he replied.

"I thought you said you were training and doing normal camp stuff." Crap. She's good.

Percy let out a strangled sigh, and looked to Annabeth for help.

"Miss Jackson, we would rather not talk about it."

Her eyebrows knitted together, "..Alright." Then she turned her head back.

Annabeth looked at Percy and mouthed _sorry. _He waved her off, and kept eating his food. So she did the same, acting as If everything were fine. As if they didn't have yet, another problem, that somehow involved them. For some reason, it seemed as though they were everyone's favorite demi gods to pick on.

**Percy**

Everything was quiet. The tension seemed to stretch miles as they sat and continued to eat their dinner. Sally still stood at the sink, scrubbing a dish so long, it looked she was about to break the plate.

Annabeth was finished with her food, but she sat in her chair, motionless. Percy recognized that look, she was on some other planet, reliving things that everyone would wish they could forget.

"Annabeth," he whispered. Across from him, she flinched and looked up at him. "Come on…" he grabbed her hand and led her into his bedroom.

"Percy, if you're going to try and get me to rest, it's not going to work."

"No, I'm not. We just can't really talk about anything around my mom without worrying her."

"Oh… what do we need to talk about?"

"What should we do? Y'know, about the whole thing that happened with the school."

Annabeth's lips tightened. For a moment, he thought she didn't remember until she responded.

"Do you remember falling from the sky? And… hitting the ground?"

Percy nodded. "Gods that hurt." he continued. "But… seeing Estelle.. She wasn't there the first time we came home. So how-"

"I think we were in a fake reality, where we felt pain, but nothing that happened was really real."

"That would make sense."

"Percy.. I'm so sorry you had to go through.. What you did... I'm so sorry- I tried to help but- I tried." Her shoulders started shaking.

"Annabeth, there was nothing you could have done." he pulled her into his arms.

Percy closed his eyes, remembering the life draining out of him. Over… and over again.

**Percy**

There was a steady tap… one he couldn't place. It was dark, and warm, with a steady beating against him. The tapping got louder and louder until it was consistent.

Percy opens his eyes. Annabeth is lying beside him, almost on top of him. He slowly sits up, cautious not to wake her.

Percy slipped off the bed, checking his pocket making sure he had Riptide. The banging becomes silent.

He uncaps his pen and whips open the door pointing the sword at the dark figures. One has their leg up. "Were you going to break down the door?!" Percy yells, keeping the sword pointed at them.

The figure slowly puts it foot down. "N-no…"

"I told you that was a terrible idea you dolt!" A feminan's voice. She continued, "Sorry to intrude. lumos maxima."

Percy stepped back at the sudden production of light. Before him stood two boys, and one girl.

"You can put the sword down." A boy with strange circular glasses said.

"What do you want?"

"I'm Harry, this is Ron, and Hermione. We have a matter of importance to speak about with Annabeth Chase, and Perseous Jackson."


	15. Chapter 15

**Annabeth**

"That's us. How did you three wizards get mixed up with a couple demi gods?"

Percy spun around on his heels, clearly startled.

"Jeez Annabeth, you can't just sneak up on someone who has a sword."

She came up and stood next to Percy.

"I don't really know. Somehow I saw you in a tower."

"Oh yeah. Thanks for blinding me by the way."

Percy raised his sword up to Harry. "Wait, you did that to her?"

Harry put up his hands and shrugged, "My bad."

Annabeth pushed the tip of Percy's sword down. "It's fine Percy. It didn't really happen I guess."

The girl, Hermione, scanned them down. "It happened for us too."

Annabeth shut the door behind her as she stepped outside. They decided to take the conversation outside so they wouldn't wake Sally and Paul.

"Did it happen for anyone else?" she asked.

Hermione replied, "I'm not sure, it was almost like a dream. I mean, it's summer, school isn't in session."

Percy turned to Annabeth. "Why do bad things always ruin our summer?"

Annabeth gave her boyfriend a small shrug.

Ron laughed at Percy's comment, "It's the exact opposite for us mate. We always get into trouble during the school year, sometimes in the summer." he continued, "We even ran away from Hogwarts, and then we all thought Voldamort killed Harry, then-"

Ron was cut short by Hermione, who elbowed him. "I'm pretty sure they don't want to hear our entire life story,"

"Hermione is right. It's summer, school isn't in session. But somehow we ended up at school with two demi gods falling from the sky."

Annabeth hesitated a moment before saying, "What about… what about when you pushed me out of a window?"

All three of them looked confused. "I didn't… why did you try to kill me?"

**TWO DAYS AGO.**

**Harry**

The skies looked gray as they walk through the yard. There was a certain erriness to the day that Harry wasn't able to place.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked "Is it your scar?"

"No, it's nothing."

Hermione crossed her arms.

"Okay fine. Doesn't something feel off to you guys?"

Hermione was about to say something when Ron interrupted, "Bloody hell your right! I ate too many chocolate frogs on the train I think."

"No, that was last year," Hermione said.

"Come to think of it, I can't remember the train ride over here."

Ron pulled out his wand. The tip was barely hanging on by a small, worn strip of tape. "I thought we fixed my wand too."

"See that's why I feel something is up."

**Hermione**

Ever since Harry had said something, she had started noticing strange things. A few times she could have sworn she saw Cedric walking around with his usual group of Hufflepuffs. But ever since he had died they stopped hanging out.

Hermione walked down an isle of books, "What are we looking for again?" whispered Ron.

After Harry went up to the tower to send a letter, she had dragged Ron to the library with her.

"Ever since Harry said something, I'm starting to see things too."

Ron stopped and turned to her.

"What do you mean 'your starting to see things'?" he asked lowering his voice, until she almost couldn't hear him.

"Ron, I think I saw Cedric the other day,"

"Isn't he dead?!"

"Shhh!" she hushed him. "Yes, he is. So that's why it's weird that I saw hi-" Hermione was cut off by the sound of various screams.

She grabbed his hand and ran outside. Harry ran up to them, "What's going on?"

"We just got here!" Ron said scanning the crowd that was now growing bigger.

"Someone is falling from the sky!"

"WHAT?!" all three of them yelled in unison.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys, I would like to answer a few comments. **

**First of all, I do agree that Percy should be in Hufflepuff, but I would like you all to keep in mind, that this is an alternate universe, and nothing that happened in the universe, actually happened. So typically, there are a few things that I have to get wrong, because of this person that sent them into this different reality in the first place, doesn't know them all that well. So the housing and other things would be wrong. Such as Harry being very rude to Annabeth when they first arrived. So this person who doesn't know them all that well is bound to make mistakes.**

**Thank TimeBlade for telling me that I spelled Silena Beauregard wrong. I very much appreciate comments on the story, please continue to give me feedback on what you think. Enjoy! 3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Harry**

Harry pulled out his wand and called up his broom. "Grab a broom!"

He got on, and rode up into the cloudy sky. One other followed in his wake.

The wind blew rapidly through Harry's hair, the other broom rider who followed him went for the girl.

Harry outstretched his arm to the male, "Grab my hand!" he yelled. The boy swung his arm up into Harry's grasp. At the last second his grip failed, the boy's hand helplessly slipped from his. "NO!"

**Percy**

Annabeth and Percy stood in the doorway listening to the newcomer's story. It played exactly how theirs had, with a different twist at the end.

**Harry**

Harry ran down the hall to find Annabeth on the floor, holding a lifeless body in her arms. He was the boy who had been accepted into Gryffindor. Percy.

His skin tone was as pale as a ghost. His colorful green eyes had been drained, leaving cold white eyes that stared at him.

Annabeth's dreadful, heart breaking sobs, sent a sharp, painful shiver down Harry's spine.

She slowly turned her head to look at him, "This is ALL your fault!"

"How is this my fault?!"

Annabeth dropped Percy, turning swiftly, she stood up to face him. "This… is.. ALL your fault," her voice turned deep and scratchy, "Harry."

She put her hands against his throat. He could feel his blood run cold.

Harry stuttered to speak. "This… isn't my fault,"

Everyone in the small narrow hall gathered around them and watched. Their face's blank, as they watched.


End file.
